Black Roses, Stolen Stone, Darkest Petals
by SnowNeko
Summary: Black Roses: Autumn is back and kicking butt, or perhaps that is just in her mind. Stolen Stone: Emiko is the daughter of a powerful Neko clan leader, she was protected and kept on a short leash her whole life, whats a girl to do but break free? Darkest Petals: Yusuke has a sister who isn't all she appears to be? Boring, lets make her smarter and in a fancy school w/ weird friends.
1. Black Roses

**Introduction:** Hey all, if your still following me and active on there.. then wow.. just wow. But that beside the point, I'm back into writing fanfictions and writing in general and I have three YYH Storys that I have started and want to work on but don't know which one to work on. Thus the one with the most reviews in a month (4/28 - 5/28 is open reviews that will count) will be the one picked to work on the most and the others only when the muse strikes me.

* * *

******Black Roses** Chapter One

This one some of you might be familiar with the main character and probably the idea of it too, as it is a remake of my other Black Roses story, only it's starting from the start of the show. There are more differences in it too (not just writing style), some which might make the other old version of it seem to make sense and there will be less characters in it too (I mean less OC's).

But lets get on with the chapter and remember to review for your favorite one!

* * *

"Yusuke, you should at least go to school today. As it is I don't know how you are gonna graduate." said the brunette with dark purple eyes as she threw a pillow at the sleeping male on the bed in the corner. Her hair was down in curls for once since she let her hair dry naturally rather than used the products to make it straight like normal. Her red school uniform didn't have a wrinkle on it as she tapped her foot to look at her older brother by an hour, her arms crossed under her breast. Looking at her watch she sighed and grab her school bag before she said "Look Yusuke, there are pancakes on the counter for your breakfast and go to school since Keiko is sure to be pissed at you anyway." She then left to head to school, she would be lucky if she wasn't late.

The black haired male just groaned from his sister's nagging and replied "Go away Autumn." and was glad when she left. Even if she did have a point he would just skip class anyway, so what did it matter if he was late or not. Hearing the crash that his mother made reminded him why he even went to school in the first place was so he wouldn't have to deal with his mother's nagging. Getting up and dressed in a green uniform, he went to get his breakfast that his sister had made for him before he left for school.

Autumn arrived at school just before the gate closed and greeted her friends who where normally late, she didn't stick with them as she knew they would be late to class and she didn't want to. Thus she ran to switch shoes and then headed to her class room, barely making it before the bell to start class rung. Taking her seat with a sigh she pulled out her homework and passed it to the front with the rest of her classmates homework. Hearing a whisper hello she turned her head to her neighbor and gave a smile and a wave to him in greeting, as the teacher had started the lesson. She went on taking notes and learning.

Her day went pretty normal until after lunch when she was sitting in her history class, it felt like she had been kicked in the chest as her hand went over her heart. Fear overwhelmed her as she bit her lip to keep from screaming, the pain flared up again as she was touched on the shoulder and her head turned to see who. Fear and a feeling of lost showing in her eyes, she couldn't hear what was being said but she was helped to her feet by her friend and led out of the classroom. Everything was a blur but her knees gave out in the hallway and a sob came from her as the tears she had been forcefully holding back started to stream down her face.

Her friend knelled down and hugged her as he whispered "Calm down Autumn, everything is alright." He didn't know what was wrong with her and that worried him, he never seen anyone just break down or have a reaction like she did over nothing. Hearing her whispering 'no, no' over and over, he looked down at her before he saw her staring in front of them, where the principal and their homeroom teacher were walking towards them. When asked what was wrong he replied "I don't know, Sir, she just started to freak out in class and then broke down on the way to the nurses office. Is there something wrong?"

The Principal looked at the sobbing girl and the one who held her trying to comfort her, but he nodded and said "Her brother, he's been in an accident. She is to go home now if she feels up for it."

Autumn just shook her head, the feeling of death when she heard the word accident made her worry more. "He's dead isn't he?" She manged to get out between sobs as she gripped her friend's arm a bit too tightly.

The principal looked at her and just nodded his head while her home room teacher knelled down to speak softly to the clearly distraught girl. He looked at the time before he said "Mr. Minamino please take her to the nurses office, classes are gonna be changing soon."

Shuichi Minamino, nodded to the principal and picked up his friend to carry her to the nurses office.

All Autumn did was wrap her arms around him and sob into his chest, she couldn't do anything else. The pain, the lost, the loneliness, the fear she felt hurt too much for her to really do anything, her mind was shutting down and her body was following to only the basics to stay alive.

Autumn didn't answer the nurse unless it was just nods or shakes of her head, she couldn't speak, she didn't really see what was in front of her or around. She couldn't stand as each time she tried to she'd collapse with her knees giving out. She was sent to a hospital in which her mother came and got her from the hospital before taking her home, but by the time her mother came to get her, she could at least walk. Getting home she just went to her room and crashed on her bed, her head turned to the side as she stared off into space while tears flowed down her face.


	2. The Stolen Stone

**The Stolen Stone Chapter 1**This is the first chapter of The Stolen Stone, another story I'm working on and gonna be rewriting but it isn't on the top of my list unless it gets the most reviews out of the three I'm putting up.

* * *

_"Why do you gotta take me back Hiei?" Asked a small neko__1__ girl that had dark orange hair with bright purple eyes. Her clothes were a black long sleeve shirt with red and pink butterflies up the arms and a pair of black pants. Her hair was long and held back up in a braided ponytail which was covered in black cloth to keep her hair form standing out too much. Even though she looked younger than she really was with her wide eyes, childlike face, underdeveloped body, and small size; she was near twenty-five years old and the power to match. She had ran away from home when she was ten since she didn't like how she was treated, only two years after she had ran away did she get found by the guy that her tribe hired to bring her home; but she convinced him to train her and keep her around with him. Although now he was telling her that she had to go back to her tribe because his next mission was too dangerous for her and she didn't want to go back._

_"Because if you don't then I'm sure your tribe will send another hunter after you, I don't want to see you get hurt either. So you need to go back to your tribe so you can be safe, I promise to come get you someday. This guy we are going to see tomorrow will seal your power and make it so it seems like you haven't had a sexual relationship. Emiko you need to do this so I won't make a mistake and get hurt, got it?" Replied the dark hair male with ruby red eyes. He didn't look young like the neko but he looked older and made it clear that he was stronger than he looked. Even though he was only around sixty years old and a fire demon, but he was a forbidden child and thus known throughout the demon world as that. Everyone thought of him as a ruthless killer because that is all that they saw, nobody saw the side that had taken in the neko girl and raised her but also taught her everything he knew and nobody ever saw how the two had become lovers._

_Emiko, the neko, sighed and replied "Alright fine Hiei, just don't take too long. I'm gonna worry about you and about how many guys I'm gonna have to scare off to get out of being married to them." Her arms wrapped around him in a hug while she kissed him lightly and drew back from him with a small smile. She could tell that he wanted more but she just stood up and walked off towards the house they had taken over just hours before since the ones that stayed in it before had killed the family that lived in it. Her black furred neko ears twitched hearing him get up and she dashed inside with him following and catching her only to kiss her passionately._

With a gasp an older looking neko sat up in bed panting softly, her long red hair shined in the morning light as her bright purple eyes traveled around the room. A small shiver went threw the neko's body as she placed her feet on the ground and her black furred ears twitched hearing the footsteps stop outside her door and she said "I'm up." Of course she knew the male neko outside the door heard her and she heard his footsteps go off to let her father know she was up. With a sigh she stood up and let the maids dress her in a dress that was common for the girl to wear. Her mind on the dream she had of the last night she spent with her mate and her black furred tail twitched at the worry that entered her mind; it had been nearly five hundred years since that night. With a soft giggle the neko seemed to change personality as she couldn't stand still and that got her maids to sigh and finish dressing her. She left the room in a skip with her maids following her as she hummed softly and looked around but never once bumping into any of the other neko's in the hallway. Once she entered the breakfast room she took her seat next to her parents and said "Good Morning Father, Mother."

The old and tall neko male glanced and nodded to his daughter before he went back to talking to a male that sat next to him to see about using his daughter as a way of peace with a ookami2 tribe that often fought with them. A beautiful neko woman just shook her head at her husbands actions and replied "Good Morning Emiko, I hope you are feeling better today." She knew her daughter hadn't been feeling good the past few days and had a feeling that it had something to do with those fifteen years out on her own, but she never asked.

Emiko grinned and said "I am, Mother, don't worry I am perfectly fine." Even though that was a lie but she didn't know it but when her bird flew in and landed on her shoulder to whisper in her ear the neko girl grinned and stood up after telling her bird to deliver a message. She grabbed some food from the table before she rushed off eating and headed out to the edge of the tribe's village to wait. After an hour she saw a group of guards with some people between them but as her eyes scanned them she felt a bit disappointed to see that it was just the wolfs and she hid while they past. As she waited she grew restless and started to play with a few kids until a guard came up and told her to come home but she refused and was saved when she saw a group of people come up to the edge of the village. She grinned and said "Hiei! It's nice to see you again!" That was before she went up to him and kissed him while she ignored the yell from the guards that she wasn't suppose to greet people like that.

* * *

1Neko = cat but in this story it means a person who looks human but has cat ears and tail and can shape shift into a big cat and a house cat.

2Ookami = Wolf but in this story it means a person who looks human but has wolf ears and tail and can shape shift into a wolf.


	3. Darkest Petals

**Darkest Petals Chapter 1**

This is another YYH story of mine that I can work on and post up. Again only if it gets enough reviews.

* * *

"Oh come on your life isn't that bad... at least your parents send you money to spend and keep up with your school dues." Said a black hair girl who leaned against the chest of a male and sharing a bottle of some kind of alcohol and a cigarette with him. Her brown eyes rolled since she was listening to a rich kid complain about her life, why she fitted in with a group of complainers and such was purely for the alcohol, cigarettes, and drugs. Any given time of the day she was on something that one of the rich kids took since they thought their life was bad.

"Yeah barely enough for me to buy a decent new outfit and the school is only because they don't want me to be at home or anything. Not like they would know if I ever went home since they are never there." Said a blonde hair blue eyed girl before she sat down across from the black hair girl.

"At least your life isn't like Nai's here, her mother forgot about her while her brother seemed to get too busy in his own life to remember to send her money. Or even my life were my parents are dead and I'm disowned from the rest of my family. If we lose the scholarships we won't be able to get a good education. At least you have a family that cares a little bit about you." Said the brown hair male that the black hair girl was leaning against. He also was always on some kind of drug that normally kept him mellowed out since if he wasn't on some type of drug or drunk he became suicidal due to how his parents and siblings died.

True all three of them were suppose to be in class but they weren't missing anything since they normally only went to class once a week and stayed in the class the whole time. The rest of the time they show up for attendance but then get passes to the bathroom or nurses office and end up on the roof were the others like the blonde was at. The rich kids didn't have to worry since they could just pay off the school but the scholarship kids needed to keep on the schools good sides. But the school needed some true smart kids in the school to keep up their testing scores to keep their rank, plus it seems that the school only thought about the rank that they were in the country.

The blonde hair girl sighed and ran a hand threw her hair as she took a drink from a bottle that was handed to her before she passed it on to the next person. "At least we have each other and why is it that whenever you are up here Nai that my boyfriend is always who you lean against?" She said with a bit of a joking tone in her voice, she knew the reason but she was trying to lighten the mood which had settled in a depressing mood on the roof.

Naiko, the black hair girl, laughed and said "Because he is the only one I trust not to try anything on me and he is too much like an older brother. Besides it isn't like Vita complains about being my pillow here, Leila." She stuck her tongue out at Leila, the blonde, before she stole the cigarette that the blonde had just lit.

Vita, the male, chuckled and said "I don't trust the others with poor Naiko here, she can't throw a good punch like you can sweetie." It was true since Leila was more of the fighter than Naiko but then again Naiko was more the wild one that ended up in jail or in a hotel bed.

Leila sighed and rolled her eyes before she said "Right, still our Nai has the ability to be strong if she ever applied herself to it. But we could all apply ourselves to class and get this school to being the top ranked instead of in the top three if we ever gave up our fun life for a stressful life." She stole the cigarette back from Naiko and stuck it back in her mouth as she leaned back against the box that was behind her. "Unless of course if you are a natural genius like you two are then I guess it wouldn't be stressful." She added since her boyfriend & Nai were natural genius since they both got scouted from elementary schools for full scholarships for both middle and high schools years.

Vita smiled and said "If we are natural geniuses then why are we up here smoking and drinking instead of being in glass like normal geniuses." He looked down at Nai and saw her staring up at the sky, which he looked up and raised an eyebrow seeing a group of birds flying away from the school. "Whats up with them?" He asked to his girlfriend and best friend.

Naiko replied "Trouble is gonna happen, the animals flee before any trouble happens." She took a drink of the bottle when handed it and passed it on while she thought over what kind of trouble could happen at the school. The druggies up on the roof had gotten the school paid off to allow the group to be up there, of course the school thought it was an special class since someone's older brother was the teacher and the supplier of alcohol, cigarettes, and drugs.

Leila shrugged and said "Right well your next class has a sub in it and you two should hurry on to class." She smirked at the faces from her friends and gave an innocent look since she knew the sub was her older sister that didn't like people who did drugs or smoked or drank.

Naiko groaned softly and said "Damn your sister. I already stayed in my class for the week so she can just go screw herself if she expects me to stay in class." She stood up and finished off the bottle she had been sharing with Vita & Leila and dropped the cig that was done to the ground and stepped on it before she headed over to the door were all the bags for the students were kept while they were up there. She picked up her bag and headed down stairs hearing Vita complaining while following.


End file.
